


Follow My Lead

by Burningstars98



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Robots in Disguise (2015)
Genre: Brothers, Kidnapping, Out Of The Shadows, argument
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:14:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27758971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burningstars98/pseuds/Burningstars98
Summary: Slipstream may have a plan to defeat Shadow Raker, but that doesn't mean Jetstorm knows what it is... (Takes place during the episode "Out of the Shadows.")
Kudos: 8





	Follow My Lead

**Author's Note:**

> I believe that this is what happened in the episode "Out of the Shadows"... And if it didn't, it should have!

The minicons could only watch as their master fought in front of them, wielding their blades but not able to use them. "Master let us assist you!" Slipstream requested.

"No!" Drift shouted, holding back his own former master with his blades. "Do only as you are told!"

"As I always taught you..." Shadow Raker broke free of the lock their blades had been, planting several attacks on Drift. "Concern for others is folly...And often fatal!"

As the two resumed their fight, Jetstorm and Slipstream watched from the sidelines.

"Oh...!" Jetstorm complained, "How can we aid our master if he will not permit us to fight!?"

Slipstream's optics narrowed. "We will find another way..."

Jetstorm didn't like the sound of that. He could feel the plotting in his brother's processor through their bond, though he could not determine the details. _I don't like this..._

Slipstream looked to him, a smirk on his face. _Just trust me...Follow my lead._

_What lead? I don't know what-_

The pair's silent conversation was cut short as they saw their master become tied to a tree by Shadow Raker's webbing. Shadow Raker then turned to them. "He has held you close in fear of losing you as I did with him...Had I not, he'd still be by my side."

"Shadow Raker..." Slipstream murmured. "...We doubt it." _Jump, Jetstorm!_

Jetstorm only hesitated for a split second before jumping onto his brother's blade and letting him fling him up into the air. He swung his nunchucks around as he flew, but was unable to prevent Shadow Raker from first webbing his brother and then him. He yelped as he was knocked back, falling backward onto the ground.

The good news was that the webbing ball around him cushioned his fall...The bad news was that he was now trapped. He struggled to get loose of the webbing, or at the very least, stand up again.

 _Pretend to be freaking out._ His brother encouraged.

 _Oh, I don't need to_ pretend _, Slipstream...!_

"Do not touch them!" Drift shouted angrily, trying to free himself as well.

"But I promised punishment for your betrayal..." Shadow Raker cooed. "...It's only honorable to deliver on one's promises..."

The two minicons ceased their struggling as Shadow Raker stood over them, staring into his optics.

_Now what...!?_

Jetstorm let out a yelp as Shadow Raker grabbed the webbing and slung them both over his shoulders. He continued to struggle, his brother alongside him.

"Well Deadlock, I've enjoyed our little reunion..."

"There is nowhere you can go to escape me!" Drift informed, "You cannot run far enough that I will not find you!"

"I suppose we'll see, won't we...?"

The mincons were jostled as the decepticon transformed into a beetle mode and yelped as they were then lifted up off of the ground.

Jetstorm could only watch as their master got smaller and smaller as they left him behind. "M-Master Drift...!" He whimpered.

_Don't worry, Jetstorm. I have a plan._

_Oh, is this your existing plan? Or is it a new plan that you just came up with because you slagged up the last one!?_

_Calm down...We'll be okay._

Jetstorm glared at his brother, but then finally relaxed, shutting his optics tightly. _I hope you're right..._

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The pair had been thrown back against the wall of the ship, still struggling as Shadow Raker readied the weapons to fire upon Drift and Bumblebee who were in pursuit.

Jetstorm groaned as the webbing refused to break even a bit. _Scrud...! I hope your plan wasn't for us to break out and defeat him on his ship, because we're going nowhere._

_Oh no...It's much better than that._

_Why does that not make me feel any better...!?_

Slipstream sighed, and then both jumped as the ship started to lift off.

_Didn't think he'd make it to take off, did you?_

_Would you stop? I can't think with you complaining!_

_Have you been thinking_ at all _this whole time!? I'd bet every bit of that Shanix the humans found that this is all spur-of-the-moment scrap!_

_The shanix..._

_...No. Don't you even think of-_

"Advanced cloak activated..." Shadow Raker murmured. "...My ship and I can no longer be tracked by anyone...Say farewell to Earth, Minicons..."

"Thank the Primes you came for me, Shadow Raker!" Slipstream cried, "Drift forced me to serve him...!"

 _What!?_ Jetstorm struggled some more. "Slipstream!"

"Yes, you seemed quite conflicted when you and your little friend...tried to kick my head off."

"That was for Drift's benefit! I learned to pretend to obey him so that he wouldn't punish me! I can _prove_ I'm loyal to you..."

 _No! Don't you dare!_ "Do not tell him about the shanix, Slipstream...!" Jetstorm hissed.

"Shanix...?"

Slipstream grinned and Jetstorm pouted as the decepticon overheard him. _Me and my big voice box...!_

"Here, on Earth!" Slipstream continued, "And I know where..."

Shadow Raker paused, turning to face the minicons again. "...How much Shanix...?"

________________________________________________________________________________________________

_This is the worst plan you have ever come up with...!_

Despite finally being free of the webbing, Jetstorm was not happy. He walked behind Shadow Raker and Slipstream, arms crossed and head down as they broke into the museum.

Slipstream meanwhile, was growing tired of his brother's whining. _They'll be here to intercept him, Jetstorm. You'll see._

_They'd better be. Because if they don't, and this theft goes smoothly because of you, I will never forgive you...!_

_...You don't trust me right now, do you?_

_In a word? NO._

Slipstream smirked, guiding the decpeticon through the door and into the museum's loading dock. "See Shadow Raker? Just as I promised. And no Autobots..."

"Yes..." Shadow Raker looked over the open box of shanix with a greedy look. "Slipstream, I think this is the beginning of a beautiful partnership..." He turned to Jetstorm, "It's not too late for you to be a willing participant, Jetstorm..."

Jetstorm crossed his arms once more and looked away. "...Never."

Shadow Raker shrugged. "We'll see what can be done about that attitude later..."

He rushed to the door as the minicons grabbed the box and hurried after him, "Keep it moving. The faster we can get that shanix to my ship, the faster we can get off this backward planet...!"

Their attention was caught by screeching wheels, and they looked to see the rest of the team come swerving around the corners to the lot in front of them. Grimlock leaped over the trees to join them, before they all transformed into bot mode, ready to fight.

"How!?" Shadow Raker backed up behind the minicons as he drew his blade. "How did you set this all up!?"

"We did not..." Drift informed, before a smile appeared on his faceplate. "... _They_ did."

The minicons then looked to Shadow Raker as he glared down at them, "You lie and betray as well as your master!"

"Who learned it from _you_!" Jetstorm replied.

"You should be _proud_!" Slipstream added, working with his brother to slam the box down on the Decepticon's foot, before running away and to the feet of their master. They opened the box, showing the shanix to their master.

With a nod of approval, Drift took the box from them before setting it down and allowing them to return to their place on his arms once more.

 _See? I told you it would be fine._ Slipstream reminded.

_I'm still mad at you..._


End file.
